


23

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dando Foreplay Norstappen Fucking, Happy Birthday Max, Honestly It's Mainly Dando foreplay, It's A Whale Of a Time, It's Max's birthday present but really it's an excuse to bang, Lando in Lingerie, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Lando had an idea, Daniel makes it happen and Max, well Max is just lucky to be there
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	23

**Author's Note:**

> My new ot3, they're all I wanna write about  
> Next year is gonna be lit I can feel it   
> Max moves into Mclaren garage 2k21

Lando is very thankful for Daniel because even though it is his idea, he’d never have done it if it weren’t for Daniel. He absentmindedly told Daniel about his fantasy for Max’s birthday weeks ago. Lando had been lounging in Daniel’s hotel room, both of them were waiting for Max to finish his debrief before the three of them went for dinner. Daniel had asked Lando if he was getting Max anything for his birthday, and Lando told him he’ll probably just let Max fuck him. That seemed to get Daniel excited, which ended up with some rather dirty talk from Lando involving Max’s birthday fantasy, Daniel’s cock up his ass and Max walking in to find both of them pulling their clothes back on.

They don’t end up going to have dinner.

Fast forward two months. It’s Max’s birthday. Lando wishes him happy birthday and promises him that he’ll treat him good that weekend when he sees him in person. Lando gets a dick pic in return. He’s more than happy about that.

When Daniel corners him Friday evening, pulling him into a corner, asking if he wants to turn his dirty talk into reality. Lando promptly nods, excitement already thrumming through his veins.

Daniel waits for him. He wraps an arm around Lando’s shoulders, pulling him close as they walk through the hotel lobby. They don’t say anything, just walking in silence. Lando’s not even sure he could say anything. His blood was pumping, too amped for what was about to happen. They’ve had sex before. The three of them together, it’s not often but sometimes they do, but this is different. It’s not spontaneous like it usually is. Tonight, there is a plan. A well thought out plan apparently because Daniel texted him all the sordid details earlier.

It’s not until they reach Max’s hotel room door does Lando realise the flaw in their plan. Max isn’t in. That’s kind of the whole point. He can’t help but deflate a bit. Why didn’t they think about the door? Only Lando doesn’t stay deflated for long, Daniel grins at him. Pressing a quick kiss to his mouth before pulling out room key. Lando’s only a little bit surprised. Of course Daniel had thought of everything. He wasn’t about it to let something as stupid as a door get in the way of the mind blowing sex they’re about to have.

Daniel pushes the door open, Lando doesn’t even get a foot through the door because Daniel is bending down to scoop him up. Strong arms wrapping around the back of legs hiking him up until Lando wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist. Lando can vaguely hear the door slamming behind them, but Lando’s too busy focusing on Daniel’s tongue in his mouth. He’s too keyed up, everything’s too much already. He wants to beg Daniel to fuck him right there in the middle of the hallway, but it’s supposed to be special. It’s supposed to be for Max.

He has to pull away from Daniel’s mouth. They’re both panting, “We’ve got to stop. I’m gonna come.”

“Already?” Daniel laughs, he presses another kiss to Lando’s mouth, “We haven’t even done anything yet.”

“ _Daniel_.”

All Lando can do is try not to come in his pants as Daniel grinds into him, “Love how sensitive you are baby.” He grinds into Lando again, biting down on his bottom lip, “Shit. You’re right we’re gonna have to stop.”

It’s slightly disappointing when Daniel puts him back on the ground. Putting enough space between them so they’re not touching because they both know if they touch they’re going to do more than just innocently touch.

Then it suddenly hits Lando, now that there’s enough distance between the two of them and he can think clearly again, how weird it is to be in Max’s hotel room without him. Max’s suitcase is on the floor in the corner, open, clothes spilling out over onto the floor. His running shoes are left kicked next to the suitcase, there’s even clutter on the nightstand. Max has so obviously been here, but there is no Max. Just Lando, Daniel and Daniel’s backpack full of surprises.

“How long do you think we have?” Lando asks, partly because he thinks he’s going to need a while to coax himself into it. He also asks because he’s eager. He wants this as much as Daniel does. He hopes Max wants it as well, otherwise it’ll be a bit embarrassing.

Daniel drops his backpack, turning to face Lando, a hungry look on his face, “Plenty of time.”

“Should I change now?” Lando asks, looking up at Daniel through his eyelashes. Forgetting to breathe for a second because this is real. The tension in the room was thick, the promise of what was going to happen was too appealing. Lando’s about to do something he’s never done before, Daniel’s going to watch and maybe, if Lando is lucky Daniel will help. Max will come back, hopefully pleased with what they had planned and have the best birthday present ever. The promise of all that was too much. Too intoxicating. Lando was drunk on it and nothing had even happened yet.

Watching Daniel shallow in anticipation makes everything seem less scary. Less stupid. That it’s perfectly normal that Lando wants to do this. Daniel is more than keen on the idea as well. Daniel swallows again when Lando takes a step closer, “Yeah, yeah. You should do that.”

Lando pulls his shirt over his head. He’s decided that he’s going to make a slight amendment to Daniel’s plan. He kicks his shoes off, they end up next to Max’s running shoes. He thinks for a second that he should try to be sexier, but quickly changes his mind. He needs this part to be quick, so he can get to the main course. He tugs his socks off next, standing straight to look at Daniel who hasn’t taken his eyes off Lando. They lock eyes, then Lando is pulling his jeans and boxers down in one go. He stands there naked, trying to not blush as Daniel’s eye rake down his body.

“Do you want to help? I think you should help me put it on.”

All Daniel manages to do is nod. It makes Lando smile. To know he has an effect, like this on Daniel. It’s empowering. He watches as Daniel bends down to open his backpack. He pulls out a small bag, gently opening it. He slowly pulls out the first small item, he holds out his hand for Lando to take. Lando takes his hand, letting himself be pulled in front of Daniel. A shaky breath leaves Lando as Daniel drops his hand. He’s unfolding the delicate fabric in his other hand. Not that there is much fabric to start with.

He’s holding a lacy pale peach coloured thong in his hand, the front of it’s transparent, with pale yellow and pink daisies decorating it. Daniel holds out the thong, opening it wide enough for Lando to step into it, so he does. He holds in breath as Daniel slides the pretty fabric up his legs. Snapping the band once it’s settled it in place. Lando gasps. His cock getting hard again. His own arousal choking him. Daniel presses a kiss to his stomach just above where the underwear is sitting on his waist. Daniel turns, moving backwards the bag, pulling out the second part of the set.

This time he’s holding the matching lacy bralette. It’s similar to the thong, pale peach ribbing, transparent cups, covered in yellow and pink daisies. Daniel stands, “Put your arms up.” His voice is deep, husky, turned on. Lando’s cock twitches in the thong.

Lando does as he’s told. He raises his arms in air, mesmerised as Daniel slides the bralette down his arms. He pulls it down over his head, dragging down until it’s in place over his chest. Daniel runs his fingers delicately across the fabric. He wants Daniel to keep touching him, instead he watches Daniel sink back down on his knees, turning back to the bag on the floor. This time he pulls out a garter belt. It matches the same pale peach colour of the bralette and thong. He wraps it around Lando’s waist, buttoning it up. He drags his fingers down Lando’s thighs, raising goosebumps as he goes.

He’s so turned on, it’s ridiculous. He thinks he might come. Just from this. It’s a nightmare. Daniel only makes it worse by going to the bag and pulling out a stocking. Lando places his hands on Daniel’s shoulder’s, raising a foot for Daniel to slide it onto. He slowly drags it up Lando’s leg, clipping it in place. Then does the same with the other leg. They stay like for a while. Daniel’s hands wrapped around Lando’s thigh, Lando’s hands still on his shoulders as they stare at each other. Breathing heavy. They both want each other so bad, but that’s not the point. They’re waiting for Max. This is all for Max.

“God Lando, you’re so fucking pretty. I think I’m gonna die.” 

Lando giggles. He can’t help it. He feels pretty. He’s thought about this lots of times, but it never actually happened. Now, it’s happening. He’s doing it for Max. For Daniel. For himself. And he feels pretty. He likes the way Daniel is looking at him. It makes him feel special. So when Daniel surges up to kiss him, he lets his mouth open up to greet Daniel’s tongue. It’s frantic and delicious. Lando moves his hands to Daniel’s curls, Daniel wrapping his arms around Lando’s waist, tugging him close. Then, just like how they started Daniel’s hoisting Lando up. One arm wrapped firmly around his waist, the other gripping onto a thigh.

The feeling of Daniel’s fully clothed body against his practically naked one turns him on more than he’s probably willing to admit. The same goes for Daniel constantly hoisting him up into the air like he weighs nothing. He whines into Daniel’s mouth when he drops him on the bed. They’re still kissing frantically, like they need each other to breathe. Lando actually thinks he might die if he stops kissing Daniel. He clings onto him, rutting up against him.

“Daniel, _please_.”

Daniel tuts, “Nuh-uh, princess, we both know the plan.”

“The plan involved your fingers up my ass. So put your fingers in my ass.”

“Oh shit, I love it when you get like this.”

Unfortunately, Daniel has to get up off of him to go get lube so he can put his fingers up Lando’s ass. It’s annoying because he wants Daniel to stay on top of him, so he can grind into him. But he wants Daniel’s fingers in his ass more.

The temptation to roll over onto his front is high, to let Daniel stare at him while he fingers him. He stays on his back. He wants to watch Daniel’s face, wants to remember every facial expression as they do this. He wants to remember this forever. He feels Daniel before he sees him. Daniel’s fingers wrapping around his left ankle, pulling him gently towards the edge of the bed. The hand around his ankle delicately wanders upwards, sliding across the pale peach fabric and then Lando’s leaking in his underwear. It’s all too soft. Intimate. Lando forgets to breathe.

“Lando, _baby_ , what did I do to deserve you? Look at you.” His fingers are curling into the top of the stocking. The hand moves wrapping around Lando’s thigh, pushing it up until his foot is resting on Daniel’s shoulder, leg pressed firmly against Daniel’s body. Lando can’t help, but whine at the praise. Every nerve was on fire. “Max is gonna love you like this. He might cream his pant before he even gets his cock in you. I’m trying so hard not to.”

Daniel’s right hand stays gripping onto Lando’s thigh, holding it close against his body, the other hand runs up Lando’s stomach. His fingers thumbing over his nipple covered by lace. He drags a high pitched moan from Lando. A kiss is pressed against to ankle, then the fingers running over his nipple moves. Much to Lando’s pleasure he hears the lube being opened. The cap clicks back into place. Then the thong is being moved to the side, and two wet fingers are rubbing against his hole.

With a moan, Lando pushes back. He wants them so badly. He wants Daniel to fuck him so bad. He wants it, he’s practically vibrating in anticipation. He keeps pushing backwards trying to get any friction he can. Hoping that they might slip in and all the begging that Lando’s doing would be worth it. Daniel takes mercy on him. A smirk on his face, a kiss to Lando’s ankle and then he’s slipping one finger into Lando. It’s so slow, it’s unfair. Lando pushes back, desperately trying to make Daniel fuck him faster, harder, do anything.

Daniel stops completely. His finger just inside him, Lando’s so desperate, he pushes back. He’s fucking himself on Daniel’s finger. Pushing back as hard and as fast as he can. The noises he’s making are unreal. He can feel Daniel’s hard cock twitch against his own hard cock every time Lando pushes his ass back. Lando throws his head back, hands twisting in the sheets next to his head, moaning loudly as Daniel pushes another finger in. Curling them when Lando pushes back, brushing them against his prostate. He’s so hard and he’s leaking all over his nice new underwear that Daniel got for him. To make him pretty for Max.

When Daniel adds a third finger. It’s over for Lando. He’s coming. He pushes back, his legs shake, toes curl, moaning Daniel’s name. Daniel doesn’t take his fingers out of Lando’s ass, just pushes them against his prostate as he orgasms. Once, Lando stops shaking, Daniel bends over. Pushing his leg up until it’s by his ear. Then they’re kissing. A passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He feels full, oversensitive, split open. He knows it’s only going to get better. Hotter. Max is going to come back he’s going to see them like this. Any doubt Lando had before has evaporated a long time ago. Max might actually drop dead from how sexy everything is.

He’s on cloud nine. Hazy from his orgasm, from Daniel trying to devour him, from the lingerie, from the thought of Max. So hazy, he doesn’t notice Daniel has moved away from his mouth. He’s standing upright again, facing the door. When Lando finally catches his breathe, noticing that Daniel isn’t looking at him anymore. Lando turns his flushed face to look over to where Daniel is staring. Standing there mouth hanging open, backpack dropped to the floor, is Max. Just like that Lando is whining again.

All he wants is for Max to come and touch him. To fuck him. Honestly, to let Max do anything to him right now. He’s still keyed up, he’s also fried and oversensitive. But the thought of Max coming over and fucking him is so appealing. He wants it. He rocks back against Daniel’s hard cock, making noise, trying to get his attention. He can’t though, Daniel hasn’t taken his eyes of Max, who is still frozen in the entryway. Though all the want and desperation he can see the hungry look. Daniel’s planned everything out, he knows what he wants. His plan is coming to fruition. This is the part he’s most excited for.

“Happy birthday baby, do you like our present?” Max just lets out a choked sound, “Lando, got dressed up for you. He’s so pretty. He wanted to be pretty for you. Do you like it?”

Max makes another choked noise, then he’s frantically nodding. Lando stops his rocking because he’s watching now as Daniel goes in for the kill.

He drops Lando’s leg back to the bed, winking down at him. Then he’s stalking over to Max, who’s finally taken his eyes off Lando to look at Daniel. His mouth still open slightly, Daniel slinks in behind him. Wrapping his arms around Max’s waist. Tucking his head onto Max’s shoulder, eyeing Lando who can’t bring himself to move. To look away from what might be his favourite sight ever. He wants to do this way more often. He has to convince them to do this more often. He won’t be able to survive if they can’t keep doing do this.

“He’s already come, haven’t you princess?” Daniel mutters, as he unbuckles Max’s belt. Pulling it from the belt loops, throwing it to the floor. Next, he unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers, “He’s made a mess in his pretty panties for you Max. He looks stunning doesn’t he? You’re so lucky.”

Max makes another noise, Daniel’s wet hand wraps around Max’s half hard cock stroking him a few times. Lando’s mouth waters watching them. They’re so hot. They make up his wet dreams and now he’s got a front row seat to them being unfairly attractive. He watches as Daniel thumbs at the tip of Max’s cock, running his other hand up his shirt, rubbing his fingers over a nipple. Lando wants to put his hand down his panties. Wants to rub his cock until he’s hard again. He’s almost there anyway. But he doesn’t want to spoil all of Daniel’s hard work. He wants Max to see.

“I fingered him,” Daniel whispers, biting down on Max’s earlobe, “He’s all wet and open, waiting for you to fuck his brains out. Don’t you want that? To go over there and fuck our pretty boy in his pretty outfit all for you.”

“Yeah.” Max seems hypnotised by the thought. His eyes rake over Lando’s body, lingering on the bralette, then on his hard cock in his thong. It turns Lando on so much, he wants to beg, but he has to be patient.

Daniel takes his hands off Max’s body. He curls his fingers around the hem of Max’s shirt, dragging it up over his body, tossing it to the side. Then he’s pushing Max towards Lando and Lando lets out a sob of relief. He thought he’d have to wait forever to have Max come touch him, but no. He’s standing at the edge of the bed, fingers cautiously reaching out to touch Lando. Daniel slides his hand over Max’s, moving his hand up Lando’s covered leg. Daniel takes up Max’s hand all the way up Lando’s leg stopping just before they touch his cock.

“Lando, you’re so beautiful.” Max says, sounding wrecked. It makes Lando cock twitch.

“Happy birthday Max.”

Max whines, he leans forward, placing his Daniel covered hand next to Lando’s head as he presses his mouth to Lando’s. Lando immediately opens his mouth, letting Max slide his tongue into his mouth. He can feel Daniel shift, getting off Max, so he wraps his legs around Max’s waist, grinding up against him. Max’s hands explore his body, running his hands over the bralette, dragging his hand over his spoiled underwear, running his hands over the stockings. Moaning into each other’s mouths.

Lando pulls his mouth away from Max’s, feeling overwhelmed. He’s panting, flushed, hard and he’s begging, “Please Max, please fuck me. _Please_.”

He’s not sure what happens next, but Max is up straight again. Daniel plastered to his back, kissing his neck, mumbling in his ear making Max moan at every word. Lando’s leg is up in the air again, his foot on Max’s right shoulder. Max’s hand gripping just above his knee, Daniel’s hand over Max’s. It looks so good to see them like that. Daniel’s tanned hand over Max’s pale one on his peach stocking. Daniel’s other hand moves in front of them, pushing the thong to the side for Max. Who slowly presses his cock into Lando.

It’s perfect. The feeling of Max’s thick cock push inside him, stretching him, adding to his oversensitivity. All three of them are moaning, he knows he clenching around Max’s cock. He can’t help it, it feels so good. He pushes back onto Max’s cock, Max pushing deeper into him, until their hips meet. Lando can hear Daniel urging Max to fuck into him properly. Whispering filthy things to Max that Lando can’t quite catch over his own moans.

Max pulls out of him, pushing back in hard and fast. Max knows how Lando likes to be fucked. His hand grips his thigh harder, and Lando hopes there might be bruises there afterwards. He wants to remember this. He wants there to be evidence of this night. He rocks back every time Max thrusts into him. The moans spill out of him, making noises he didn’t even know he could make. He thinks he’s going to come untouched again. It’s all too much. He never thought he could be involved in something so hot.

He throws his head back, his hands twisting into the bed sheets again. Max keeps thrusting into him hard, brushing against his prostate. The slow build of his orgasm making it harder to keep meeting Max’s thrusting. His toes curling, legs shaking, he can feel the tears building. His nerves on fire. He can see Daniel leaning into Max, now just as naked as both of them, rutting against Max. Lando could come from just watching the two of them. He wants too.

Daniel keeps sucking and biting Max’s neck. Lando can already make out the bruise that’s starting to form. Max’s face is flushed, spreading down to his chest and Lando needs to come. He can’t hold on anymore. He pushes back against Max, it’s when Max moans Lando’s name. He’s coming. Coming into the pretty thong Daniel got him again. He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second. When he opens his eyes again, both of them are looking down at him like he’s a god. He’s never felt better. He never wants to stop.

“Come. I want both of you to come. Right now.” Lando pants, clenching down on Max.

It’s like watching something snap. Daniel’s rutting even harder, groaning into Max’s ear as Max thrusts into him three more times before he’s coming. Then Daniel tumbles over the edge. Coming all Max’s back. Lando giggles. He doesn’t know why but he’s high off his orgasm. High off Max and Daniel’s orgasms. He just dissolves into a fit of giggles as Max pulls out of him flopping down next to him on the bed. Daniel falling down on the other side of Lando. He curls his arm around Lando’s waist, running his fingers over the ribbing of his panties. The other arm going over Lando’s head to stroke through Max’s hair.

It’s soft. It’s intimate. And Lando changes his mind, he likes this best. Yeah, the sex is great, but when Max rolls onto his side, his arm wrapping around Lando’s body too, fingers running over Daniel’s bicep. It feels special. Feels like it means something. Something more than three friends who occasionally fuck. But Lando pushes all of that down to focus on right now. He can worry about that later.

“Happy birthday Max.” Lando says, once he’s stopped giggling, turning hid head to beam at Max.

He beams back, still bright red in the face, “Lando, you’re so fucking sexy. You’ve got to keep this.”

“Yeah, I quite like it.” He says running his own finger over his lace covered nipple, “I think I ruined the pants though.”

“I’ll just get you some new ones.” Daniel mutters, pressing a kiss to Lando’s shoulder, “So, Max did you like your birthday present?”

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
